object_overloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxing Glove
Boxing Glove is a male contestant on Object Overload. Boxing Glove is often accused of being a killer due to his appearance of being a Boxing Glove. Boxing Glove tries to be friends with everyone but no one trusts him. In The End of the Beginning, Boxing Glove is only seen in the background when Soccer Ball wants to know the challenge. In the first challenge Boxing Glove catches a ball thrown at him and tosses it and Popcorn gets out of the way and hits Picture. Popcorn accuses Boxing Glove's trying to kill everyone, and Boxing Glove states that it wasn't supposed to hit anyone and Crayon however is skeptical and gets knocked off her platform. When Popcorn still thought Boxing Glove threw it she gets knocked off her platform. Boxing Glove says that one wasn't him and gets knocked of his platform and is out of the challenge. In A Shocking Addition, Boxing Glove gets paired up with Soccer Ball for the challenge. Soccer Ball however is too scared and runs off, Masky notes that Soccer Ball is doomed. He is on a podium with the other contestants, trying to guide Soccer Ball, though Soccer Ball runs in fear and is the first to make it out of the maze. In Set in Stone he has no lines but is seen in the background a few times. In Branching Out, when Boxing Glove is about to be the first to use the team's method, Marble says that he is not going first to climbing the rope, because he might snap the string and "murder" the team. As Kite agrees with Marble, Boxing Glove walks away, depressed. In In Deeper Waters, Boxing Glove wishes Soccer Ball good luck at the elimination though this culminates in Soccer Ball pleading that Boxing Glove shouldn't stab him, before he retreats. Once Boxing Glove finds himself the bottom 2 he expresses his shock, especially when he finds Marble voted for him and called him risky, which he expresses slight anger over. Marble misunderstands the anger's size, thinking that he's extremely angry he tranquilizers him. Boxing Glove questions how they will carve a log into a boat. Boombox assigns him and Toothy to the oars because they are the strongest. Though, she mentions to Marble she assigned Toothy to the oars to keep him happy. Boxing Glove's team makes it to the finish first, leaving safe from elimination. In Lost and Found, Boxing Glove is first mentioned by Toothy's Alliance, who discuss which object will become a new member of the alliance. At first Marble is suggested, until Ping Pong Ball reveals that he is already in an alliance. When Boxing Glove is suggested by Fly Swat the reaction was initially shock and confusion, though Toothy dubbed it a strategic move. Gallery Boxing Glove FR.png|Boxing Glove's Red-striped body. Object Overload.png ObjectOverloadEpisode5.jpg Trivia *Fly Swat could possibly know that Boxing Glove is actually nice. Category:Characters Category:Toothy's Alliance Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Boombox's Team Category:Team Tune Category:Sad Category:Heroes Category:Blue Category:Gray Category:Good Category:Nice Category:Voiced by Niall Burns Category:Sometimes Bad